The Legend of the Black Tyranitar
by The Dark Orange
Summary: Inspired by "The Monster Under The Mountain" by The Great Omen. This a story about an OC who has been turned into a Larvitar with the powers of the Gamer. But this Larvitar is far from normal since he is the descendant of the original Black Tyranitar, who was rumored to be as strong as a Legendary Pokemon and destroyed all of Cianwood City by themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! MY EYES THEY BURN!", I shouted while clenching my eyes as hard as I could. It feels as if a thousand miniature scorpions are simultaneously plunging their stingers in my corneas.

_Dear God, what did I do to deserve this harsh treatment?_, I thought lamentably as I furiously rub my eyes using my forearm. I think back to try and remember what could have possibly happened, but all I could remember was a bright flash of light and the next thing I know my eyes are filled with pain.

_'OK! OK! calm down... _"OH MY GOD!, WHO THE HELL AM I?" I scream, further falling into a state of panic. My mind feels as if it's traveling a thousand miles per hour and I attempt to get up, only to find out I'm trapped in some kind of container. I naturally assume the worst, given the state I'm in.

I immediately come to the conclusion, based on all the factors I've accumulated (immense pain, lost of memory, trapped in a box of sorts) that... "HOLY SHIT! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I screech out of fear.

_'Shut the hell up', _I think to myself. _'Now is possibly the worst time to panic ya goon.' _I take deep breaths trying to calm my frantic self.

_'OK! what do I know about myself?', _I mentally ask myself. _'Alright! I know that I was a guy who had a pretty nice family and was around the age of a young adult.'_

I try and recall the names and faces of my supposed "family", but I keep drawing blanks. "well damn, I guess their goes that master plan" I sigh dejectedly.

I try and open my eyes since the pain has long passed, however with my _astounding _luck I find that I can only see pitch black. _'Huh. Makes sense. It's not like there's a light bulb in this crate', _I think to myself.

As I attempt to move my body once more, I recognize that I am a lot smaller than I use to be. "What the fuck man! I know that I was short in my life, but I know I ain't no midget with stubby limbs" I complain.

_'Oh my God! It has been DAYS since I've been trapped here', _I exclaim. When in reality it has been ten minutes (not like I can tell, when my only friend is me and the perpetual darkness suffocating me).

"Lord and savior, whoever is up their please save this blind vagabond to the fate that ensues him!" I cry dramatically as if I was auditioning for a role in some kind of Shakespearean play. _Your prayer has been heard my child _says a soothing voice similar to a father would use when speaking with their child.

_'Holy snap! that actually worked',_ I think to myself with and overwhelming sense of awe that my prayers have been answered.

_'Yes my child. I've come to lend you a tool to aid you in your future, due to your journey will be full of trials seeking to destroy you' _warns the mysterious voice that is filled with power and kindness.

"Whaddya mean trials? I'm just your average Joe trying to live his life outside of boxes and stinging eyes" I dispute towards the unknown voice.

_'Ha Ha Ha' _the voice good-heartedly chuckles at my response _'Little one, the path before you excludes normality since you are anything but average' _he replies.

I couldn't help but feel as if I was just mocked about my height due to how he referred to me as "Little one". _'I did not mean to insult you my child, but you are not even a hatchling until you escape your supposed _imprisonment_' _emphasizing the word as if I'm not even being held against my own free will.

"Alright, alright. So what kind of gift are you gonna give me" I curiously question without bothering to ask how he read my thoughts. I mean really, it's God we're talking about, of course he can use his holy magic to communicate with me. _'Oh, but where's the fun in that young one. Life is full of surprises and this so happens to be one'_, rebuttals the harmonic voice.

"Well, dang!" I reply feeling irked at the supposed dead end. I don't question my rescuer since I feel that he is already helping me in my current situation, so who am I to be ungrateful for his aid.

"Well can you at least tell me exactly what makes me so special in the first place my Lord" I ask with a drop a of desperation. _'The power that I will bestow upon thee, will answer your questions hatchling" _he cryptically answers.

Why in the world does he keep calling me a hatchling dude. Last time I checked humans don't really grow out of eggs. _'Your journey will be very interesting young one' _states the voice amusingly.

_'I will cherish the time we had with one another, but I'm afraid our time together is at an end' _he solemnly tells me. "Woah, woah, woah. My lord can at least know the name of my power" I hurriedly asks before he leaves me to the silence.

_'The power that I have granted you is known as what you call the _Gamer_' _states the holy entity. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK! THANK YOU ALMIGHTY LORD FOR ALLOWING SOMEONE OF MY LIKES TO HAVE SUCH A BODACIOUS POWER" I squeal with overflowing happiness and joy, forgetting about the depressing state I was in before my savior answered my plea for help.

_'Think nothing of it my child. After all it is my duty to help my fellow children' _the voice calmly replies as if I totally wasn't geeking out of the power I have. "What is your name my generous lord. I have to know who helped me in my time of great peril" I once more dramatically say to show how grateful I was for the gift he gave me.

And just as I felt him leaving my mind he replies _'My name is Arceus" _With that I fall unconscious due to the amount of information being loaded into my brain by the discovery of my supposed "God" and the transfer of the Gamer rushing to my core.

* * *

After some time has passed (roughly 3 hours) I start to stir and slowly awaken once more. I remember vividly the name of the person, or should I say Pokemon who saved me.

"Oh my god..err I mean Arceus at this point...right?" I confusedly question the phrase. "Hmmm" I think to myself while rubbing my chin with my hand...er paw...eh that's not right either. I guess I'll call it a stub for now, cuz I don't feel any fingers or claws at the moment.

Just then I was smacked upside the head with a realization. "Oh snap! I'm an Arceus damned pokemon!" I shout.

Huh, no wonder he was calling me a hatchling...wait a rootin-tootin second. I'm not a victim of some kind of human trafficking, I'm trapped in a fucking egg. _'Well. isn't that just embarrassing' _I thought, especially with the God of all Pokemon answering my plea for help when in reality I was just stuck in an egg.  
Yikes.

Alright enough with the self-pity party. It's time to try and use my secret move.

"ACTIVATE! GAMER POWEEEEERRR!" I shout with the intensity of a thousand suns...*cough*...

_'Well shit. If I wasn't embarrassed __then, I surely am at this point' _I hopelessly thought to myself. Oof, I'm so embarrassed I could tear up right now.

"umm...ok, what about stats?"

***ding*  
**And with that sound, a blue screen popped right in front of me.**  
**

**Stats**

**Name: n/a**

**Title: Hatchling (Lowers all stats by 25%, but increases rate at which you gain stats and experience)**

**Species: Larvitar**

**Lvl: 01 Exp: 00%**

**HP: 12 (15)**

**Energy/Aura: 100 (75)  
**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: ****Adamant**

**STR: 6 (7.5)**

**END: 6 (6)**

**DEX: 5 (5)**

**AGI: 6 (6)**

**INT: 10 (10)**

**WIS: 12 (12)  
**

**LCK: 5 (5)**

**Stat points: 0**

**Status: Starving (decreases stats by 25%)**

**Move Pool:**

**Bite: Dark type physical move. "I got a case of the munchies and you are looking mighty tasty right now". Target is bitten with vicious fangs and has a 30% chance of flinching (can be influenced by luck).**

**Leer: Normal type non-damaging move. Focus all your awesomeness to a sick-ass glare and scare your opponent. Decreases defense of enemy and will not work against opponents who don't take you seriously.**

**Dragon Dance (Egg move): Dragon type non-damaging move. Dance for the name of Arceus vigorously with power and spiritual energy. Wiggle like no other hehe. Gain a temporary 25% percent buff on attacks and speed, but can leave you vulnerable for an attack if you have low speed and dexterity.**

**Outrage (Egg move): Dragon type physical move. You are about to witness a bitch-fit of monstrous proportion. User throws a rampage attacking anybody around them, regardless if their an enemy or ally. Once they start, they can't stop until the move is complete. User is immediately hit with confusion after the move.**

**Perks/Buffs: **

**Gamer's Body: You are a character, therefore better than everyone else. When you have a good night's rest you restore 100% of your health and aura and if you have a shitty sleep restore only 50%.  
**

**Gamer's Mind: I CAN SEE THE FUTURE. 500 IQ PLAYS ALL DAY. This ability gives you the power of seeing all of your stats, moves, quests, and perks. You also gain the ability to observe anything really and create parties with random are still susceptible to emotions, bad and good, so prepare to cry. Basically a hand dandy HUD based on all your Gamer information...YAY!**

**Descendant of ?: Your bloodline derives from ? who was infamous for ?. The beast has not been forgotten by time. Instead of being your natural green self, you are the same color as your ancestor. Naturally decreases reputation among older Pokemon (varies on wisdom), but can change over time. Gain a 50% buff on all stats and an additional 25% percent on size.**

**King Gene: Ya guys remember in the Pokemon anime where some of the Pokemon were way bigger then their normal counterparts. Yeah this is the reason. The King Gene is a mutation in the DNA that has a .001% of appearing throughout the Pokemon. The increase in size varies on the Pokemon itself. Increases size by 50%. Increases strength and health by 25% at the cost of requiring 100% more food to fill your stomach. Also takes 100% percent more experience to level up.**

**Adamant Nature: You like to get up close and personal, you prefer to defeat your opponent with your raw strength. Increases physical attacks by 10%, but lowers special attacks by 10% as well. Due to having a combat oriented nature you gain a 10% buff on your current strength.**

**Guts Ability: You ain't afraid of no one and you'll never stop fighting till the end. If the odds are against you, just make it even. Immune to burn debuff. Gain 50% bonus on attacks when you have a status condition (starving and dying don't count :P).**

**Rock Type: Ya got tough skin and are probably made of rock. You are naturally more of a physical attacker whose slow and sturdy, but when you get a strike in, it packs a mean wallop (except if your 28 foot rock snake lul). Increases attack on all rock type moves by 50%. Take 50% more damage from water, grass, fighting, steel, and ground type moves. Take 50% less damage from fire, flying, normal, and poison type moves.**

**Ground Type: Ya like the ground and you naturally wanna keep it that way. A force of nature made from the earth itself, what else could you ask for really? Increases attack on all ground type moves. Take 50% more damage from grass, water, and ice type moves. Grants immunity to electric type moves. Take 50% less damage from rock and poison type moves.  
**

**Quests:**** None at the moment**

"OWWW! Dude, my freaking brain hurts man.", I hiss out in pain. _'Damn, I said stats not all of the fucking above', _I mentally grumble to myself.

"Hey! Almighty gamer power, I know you got some kind of conscious cuz you were created by God himself." I ask out loud. "Is it okay if only my stats pop up next time and if I ask about my moves and perks they pop-up?" I question the power.

***ding***  
And suddenly a window with a message pops up in front of me.

It says **"Yeah sure, my b..."**

_'heh-heh sweet', _I think to myself.

After that nice little moment, I go and look back through all of my information. I notice that under status I'm starving and say "Damn right! I'm hungry as hell!". _'Chill bro, info first, then food' _I compromised with my gurgling stomach.

So I'm apparently a Larvitar and he so happens to be one of my favorite Pokemon. Huh. Coincidence, I think not. *cough* praise Arceus *cough*.

"who the heck are my parents, one of them is hated by a majority of the Pokemon and one happens to be a dragon-type" I whisper to myself in confusion. I know that one of my parents has to be a dragon due to my egg moves being LIT AF.

***ding*  
****Gain one point in intelligence for good detective skills.**

_'Heh heh, sweeet', _in reply of the notification. I feel unsure about the **King Gene perk **since it will make me a bigger target that has an eating disorder.

The Gamer power answered my question, but in return brought even more. "Ughhh", I groan in dissatisfaction as a result. But, I soon get over it due to shifting my priorities.

_'I need to get the hell out of this egg before I can find some grub though', _I ponder.

***ding*  
****A new quest has appeared!**

**"Prison Break Bitches!: Escape the everything"  
Holy shit I'm tired of being stuck in this damn shell, my legs are falling asleep and they're beginning to cramp up. Get the hell out of there already!  
**

**Objectives:  
\- Escape the egg  
\- Dig your way out and reach the surface  
**

**Rewards:  
\- a starter amount of EXP  
\- an inventory pocket-space**

**Bonus Objectives:  
-Reach the surface before 12 hours  
\- Reach the surface before 4 hours**

**Bonus Rewards:**

**\- ?**

"Oh my Arceus! You have got to be kidding me at this point" I yell out. What kind of savage parents bury their own egg.

"Oh wait a minute", I stop myself. _'I am a Pokemon and some animals bury their eggs as well'_ (sea turtles and crocodiles I think), I silently reason to myself.

"Alright egg! Just me and you. Mano e mano. I'm gonna turn you into a scrambled mess!" I shout towards the emotionless shell keeping me from my desired freedom. I build up my rage and energy, till the point of bursting and ready myself.

"AMERICAAAA!" I bellow as I push all of my weight and energy into the egg, easily cracking the shell with my 150-ish pounds of weight. With the egg being cracked open, the soil surrounding us is being shoved onto me

"OH SHI-" My scream being cut off by the dirt pouring into my mouth suddenly. I feel the grains in my mouth with my nose being filled with an earthly scent that makes me hungrier.

I was about to spit the clumps out of my mouth, but then I taste it and my whole world explodes. _"Sweet mother of Arceus! Why is this dirt so damn __tasty! _I wonder while continuing to shovel heaps of soil into my mouth.

_'Has the consistency of cake, the taste of rich __chocolate, and the occasional crunch of a huge chocolate chip.' _I mentally list the things that make this experience so fucking great.

I continue eating like a starved man in front of a free all you can eat buffet that is about to disappear in the next minute. The best part is that this isn't even making a dent in my hunger and I find myself enjoying the meal the more I eat.

I take a tiny break, just to take another greedy gulp of air before I go back to my full course meal. I feel my self becoming faster and faster with my stubs glowing brightly with my energy. I seem to be using a new power unconsciously as I try and devour the earth before me.

***ding*  
****Gain 1 point in endurance for continuously digging**

Oh this isn't gonna take long at all, since I'm just shmoving past this dirt with ease. I swear if I didn't know I was a Larvitar, I would assume I was a damn Gible with how fast I'm going through this soil.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

_'You put the lime in the coconut and drink em both up,  
__You put the lime in the coconut and drink em both up', _I sung to myself as I kept eating towards what I believe was the surface.

_'You put the lime in the- _I stopped my mental concert when I noticed that I stopped shoveling dirt with one of my stubs. "HUH, LE GASP! I HAVE REACHED THE HOLY LAND! PRAISE ARCEUS!" I shout with happiness and joy to my discovery.

As I was about to head forward to the new world, I pause and look back towards the dark tunnel I came from. "Hasta la vista baby" I say to the unending darkeness with a quick salute and I step into the first chapter of my new life.

The first thing I notice was that I'm in some kind of cave or mountain as evidenced by the what I'm observing. Then an all too familiar sound appears.

***ding*  
**

**You have competed your first quest.**

**"Prison Break Bitches!: Escape the everything"**

**Objectives:  
\- Escape the egg  
\- Dig your way out and reach the surface  
**

**Rewards:  
\- a starter amount of EXP  
\- an inventory pocket-space**

**Bonus Objectives:  
-Reach the surface before 12 hours  
\- Reach the surface before 4 hours**

**Bonus Rewards:  
\- Learn the ground type move "Dig"  
\- x1 Rare Candy**

"Aw yeah, gimme dat juicy exp brother!" I say excitedly. Alright, "Stats!"

**Name: n/a**

**Title: Young Child (No buffs or debuffs)**

**Species: Larvitar**

**Lvl: 03 Exp: 75%**

**HP: 16 (28)**

**Energy/Aura: 120 (120)  
**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: ****Adamant**

**STR: 9 (15.75)**

**END: 10 (15)**

**DEX: 7 (10.5)**

**AGI: 8 (12)**

**INT: 13 (19.5)**

**WIS: 13 (19.5)  
**

**LCK: 7 (10.5)**

**Stat points: 0**

**Status: Healthy**

" I guess the **King Gene** **perk** outweighed the bonus experience from my use to be title of hatchling." I mumble to myself. At least I learned **"Dig"**, I assume it will be very useful in the future.

I also notice that since my starving status and **"Hatchling"** title has disappeared, I get a real view of my stats and I'm not gonna lie, they're looking very nice for a level 3 mon. I'm probably gonna save the rare candy for an emergency or something, it is _waaaay_ to valuable to waste right now.

Now that all of my problems are out of the way for now. The real question begins.

"What the heck should I call myself?" I deeply think, while sitting on a rock with my left elbow to my corresponding knee and leaning my chin on my stub (taking the same pose as the Thinker sculpture).

Oh what about Rex! Nah too generic. Oh Spikes! nah that's trying to hard. Hmmmmm.

Oh I know something unique, but with a dash of being generic. "Heh, I'd like to see a Pokemon with the name of Gojira" I say smugly.

My goal is to become so strong that I would be the king of this mountain or cave-thing.

"Watch out Poke-world! Goji is coming to town and he ain't fooling around!" I say with a shark like grin on my face. Thus taking my first step into the Pokemon world with a huge goal in my hands/stubs and a bigger spirit.

"Well shit, what do I do now" I ask the vast emptiness that is this cave. In the corner of the cave you can see a huge pair of white glowing eyes observing our now free Larvitar.

Is this an enemy, friend, ally? is it even a Pokemon? What can they possibly want from our protagonist?  
Find out in the next chapter of The Legend of the Black Tyranitar!

**Author's Notes:**

**YO what ups guys! This is my very first fanfiction and am pretty excited for this story. I never really planned on ever making a fanfiction in my life, but I just had an idea for this story and I couldn't rip the damn sucker out of my head. So I started doing some research on how I wanted to approach this thing and that took quite a while. I mostly used Bulbapedia to gain most of my information, but for coming up with the base stats I used since it gave me the number I needed to start using numbers. I'm not seeking any reviews or feedback since I'm just doing this for the heck of it. I can see this easily becoming a hobby for myself. I just feel compelled to try and make this into something I can look back at and be happy about. I don't know when I'll add more chapters, but expect them in the next week or two since I'm near the end of my first year of college and finals are springing up. But I f you guys have any comments or pieces of advice feel free to do so. I will appreciate any written feedback, since I understand that people do take the time out of their day to try and support the writer. I really don't care about the possible flames because at the end of the day, they are kind of wasting their time to try and dog me down. That doesn't mean I'm going to overlook harsh criticism cuz if I do then I'm just being too sensitive and dumb to see that someone has the same goal as me; which is making a good story. If you guys are reading this, I thank you for taking your time to reading me ramble. **

**P.S. This Poke-world is based off mostly from the anime and games.**

**Summary: Just a first timer who had an idea that couldn't get out of his head and found a possible hobby.**

**Alright! I'd like to thank you Ladies and or Gentlemen for reading this chapter.  
And stay tune for the next chapter! Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: What A Day!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Chapter 2: What A Day!**

"Oh I know what to do! It's just like what Bear Grylls always said, shelter is number one priority" I repeat to myself. Well I'm pretty sure he said that at least once, didn't watch too much of him cuz of the piss drinking, but whatever.

_'I should build a big ass fort made of some wicked cool rock! No wait, I'd probably eat the fort if I ever got hungry", _I reason to myself. Dang! Now where am I gonna live.

As I have a conversation with myself, I am oblivious to the mysterious figure from the shadows creepily makes it way closer to me ever so slowly. "I wonder if some of the evolutionary stones taste any good!" I ask myself already starting to feel peckish after the 30 feet of soil I just ate when escaping the underground.

"Ooooo! That is a nice looking rock right there! Arcees damn!" I whisper to myself hungrily as I discover a Hard Stone in the middle of the cave. I quickly start jogging towards the item with my mouth beginning to salivate at the thought of eating that hunky piece of mineral.

"Come to pa- and I was quickly cut off by an eruption of pain on my left ribs and was sent flying across the clearing that makes up this cave. _"Oh Arceus! What the fuck just happened' _I ask myself while holding my already bruised side.

I look to where I once stood only to see a big ass rock snake that is easily at least 20 feet tall. I **observe **the son of a bitch who decided to promptly beat my ass with a single move.

**Name: Graves**

**Species: Onix  
**

**Level: 10 Exp: 21%**

**HP: 30**

**Energy/Aura: 140  
**

**Ability: Rock Head**

**Nature: ****Quiet**

**STR: 16**

**END: 38**

**DEX: 18**

**AGI: 16 (14.6)**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 10  
**

**LCK: 13**

**Status: Angry**

_'Well that's Onix-pected, heh heh', _I joke to myself. Alright time to try and figure out why the hell this asshole just fucking hit me. "Yo bro! What the heck was that for, I was just trying to grab some grub!

The Onix just looked at me silently for a minute, as if I didn't say anything to begin with. "Three reason why you little runt" he replies in a deep voice before getting closer to where I landed.

"First of all you're in my home, filthy trespasser. Second of all you were trying to eat my little snack, I am very territorial when it comes to what is mine. And third of all you belong to that monster of a Pokemon, who deserves to be in the darkest corners of the Distortion world for the crimes he committed" he hisses out the last part with enough venom to kill a fully grown elephant.

At this point, the 20 something foot Onix is looming over my 3 and half foot self which makes a pretty funny image in itself. _'Dear Arceus, why?' _I silently ask myself since at this point, I know I'm kinda fucked.

I look back at my health and noticed that I lost about **-10 HP ** and am now sitting at **18 HP**. Damn I must be busted due to the buffs I get from the **King Gene **and **Descendant of **whatever the hell it is perks.

_'It's a good thing that Onix's in general have pretty low attack stat'_ I remind myself. Fun fact an Onix has a lower attack stat than a freaking Oddish, that's freaking hilarious. As I was having this whole mental conversation, Graves over here has just been giving a monologue on why I'm apparently the scum of the Poke-world because of me being related to someone I don't even know.

I look around the cave, while picking my nose in good boredom. Then all of a sudden I hear a faint noise in the background that is almost being drowned out by this stupid rock snake Pokemon. _we have the same amount of base intelligence _whispers my conscious reminding me that I just insulted myself...*sigh* this is just the beginning.

I start trying to pin point exactly where I hear the noise coming from only to see it is right behind me. What I find is a Sandshrew pointing rapidly towards a tiny opening that seems to lead to another part of the cave.

Alright! I look towards his direction and give him a thumbs- and remember that I only got stubs. _*sigh* 'What I'd give for a pair of thumbs', _I say dejectedly. We always seem to take the little things for granted like a bed, a home, a fam- _'STOP! Now is not the time to feel sorry for myself' _

I look towards the mouse Pokemon and give him rapid nods with a big grin letting him know that his message was well received. Now I just gotta find a way to escape from this damn snake. Luckily it seems that he is too engrossed on giving me a monologue on why I am apparently the scum of the Poke-world for him to notice me start planning my escape.

I take a quick glance towards my **Move Pool **to see if there is anything that can get me out of this _rocky _situation. He He _rocky. _I got **"Dig", **but I know that this mean bastard has a higher agility stat then me with his **14.6 **against my measly **12**. Plus I'm pretty sure that he'll notice me trying to get away the moment I try and twitch my way outta here. I also hear that this Poke-bum's species are way faster underground than they are on the surface.

It would be like me trying to out swim a shark, that shit ain't happening.

***ding***  
**Gain 1 point in intelligence for having common sense. **_'Geez! you don't have to word like that dude. Hurtful.' _I grumble to myself.

I take another glance towards my selection of moves and find my solution. **Dragon Dance**. I gotta come up with a plan before he runs out of things to monologue about and starts beating my ass.

"- and another reason why you are the worst scum that has ever graced our gracious planet, is because there is no possible way that beast could ever fall in love with another Pokemon and have a child." bellows Graves the almighty Onix.

"Oh almighty and powerful Pokemon! Please forgive this ugly miscreant for bringing such displeasure to your innocent eyes and kill me already" I wail out dramatically as if I have wronged everyone I loved.

"Oh it will be my pleasure slaying the spawn of that monstrosity !" gleefully states the Rock type.

"But before I perish,can you grants this damned soul a chance to pray for forgiveness in the afterlife" I beg towards the giant of a Pokemon with my stubs pressed together and on my knees.

Graves seems to silently weight the pros and cons of giving me this last act of closure before my immediate doom. "Fine. I will allow you to say prayer to our Lord, but I doubt he will allow you passage way into his domain" states the confident Pokemon.

I quickly stand up and discreetly start using **Dragon Dance** while skipping around in a circle singing out _'Praise Arceus, Praise Arceus'. _The Onix looks puzzled and says "Um... brat that's not how you pray for your life"

I quickly reply with "how am I suppose to know! I just hatched like, I don't know 4 hours ago I think." I try and stall for more time to finish my dance. "Then how do you know about our Lord and-" he cuts himself off with a huff of irritation.

"Enough of this game of yours, you will die at this instance" He yells as he raises tail into the air preparing to strike me down. And just as he is about to hit me, I finish up my move and try to use my new founded speed to dodge the attack.

I quickly move out of the way, only to trip and fall 5 feet away from where I once stood. _'Aw snap! I'm not use to moving this fast or moving in this body in general'_, I reason to myself in order to try and understand how I tripped on solid ground. Add that to the list of embarrassing things I've done in my incredibly short life.

I turn towards Graves and see him still shocked that I was able to dodge his attack. His eyes dart around quickly until they land on me, which then sets into an all too familiar glare.

I immediately start hustling towards the small opening with the Sandshrew already going through without me. As I run towards my escape route. I turn my head to spot the Onix and see him slithering towards me at a pretty fast rate, but I'm faster than him by a good-Oh shit he's catching up to me!

As I'm running away I look towards my stats and see that the buff works on my base stats instead of my current stats. So instead of getting an increase of **3**** Agility, **I only got **2**. The bastard is still faster than by a **.6 **difference.

_'Holy Arceus! And I thought I was good at math', _I think to myself. Due to my mini head start when I dodged his attack, I'm so close to freedom, but the Poke-bastard is right on my tail.

I make a huge dolphin dive towards the opening and for a second I thought I made it, but like everything in this world it's never that easy. I'm not gonna lie this shit is fat shaming me. I got stuck half way-through.

"You know if I sat down and thought about it this does make sense. The size of the hole was roughly the same as the Sandshrew I saw. Usually I'd be the same size as him, but due to the **Descendant of ? **and the **King Gene perk** I seem to be too big for that opening." I ramble to myself very quickly, while frantically looking for the Sandshrew that was supposed to be here.

Meanwhile the Rock Snake is just looking at this whole situation with a grin on his face. "I might not be able to slay you today filth, but let me at least give you a good farewell' happily states the Onix.

Graves raises his tail into the air rearing it back as if was a baseball player, while getting into a comfortable position. "WAIT! PLEASE MISTER I'M A GOOD BOY, DON'T DO IT! PRETTY PLEASE WITH EXTRA HARD ROCKS ON TOP!" I shout loudly,while begging in an effort to persuade him.

"TAKE THE HIT WITH SOME DIGNITY, YOU COWARDLY MONSTER!" He yells back, while swinging with all of his force. The impact of the hit sends me flying through the air at the speed of a bullet up till the point where I crash into a wall causing me to lose **7 HP **leaving me at **11 HP **at this point.

"Fuck. Guess I'm in the danger zone. Man, I really wanted that Hard Rock." I say sadly. I look to my new surrounding and see the Sandshrew I originally saw standing right next me. We lock eyes and he or she waves at me. I'd try and wave back, but I'm apparently indebted into the wall right now.

"Hi my name's Sammy! What's yours" she asks. "Can you help me get out of this wall? Oh, and my names Gojira" I tell her. "Okey-dokey Goji!" she joyfully replies and begins tugging at my stubs with her claws setting me free from my entrapment. _'I can live with that nickname. I'm guessing she doesn't hate me...neat'_

I'm still a little shook up by the whole Graves incident, so I **observe** Sammy to try and take my mind off the whole situation.

**Name: Samantha**

**Species: Sandshrew  
**

**Level: 4 Exp: 47%**

**HP: 19**

**Energy/Aura: 130  
**

**Ability: Sand Rush**

**Nature: ****Quirky**

**STR: 12**

**END: 13**

**DEX: 13**

**AGI: 9**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 8  
**

**LCK: 15**

**Status: Curious**

"Hey Sammy! Since you helped me get way from that mean ol Onix, you can ask me some questions if you want." I offer the mouse Pokemon. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"OK! you got a funny name Goji. Why are you so much darker than all the other Larvitars I saw? You're also so much more bigger than them too, not that I'm calling you fat or anything I meant in the way on how tall you are, cuz you're freaking tall, not that that's bad or anything it's just pretty weird. What did you do to make the silly snake so mad? I usually pranks on that lazy fart, but he never tried to kill me before. What was that weird dance you were doing? Did you get stuck on the little hole, cuz when I looked back you weren't there and I got scared that the meanie got you. How strong are you? I mean I saw you go flying and blah blah blah..." she rapidly started firing question after question making me wonder how she's even breathing at this point.

I quickly interrupt her. "Sammy! Chill girl, I ain't got nowhere to be right now so take your time" I assure her. I then proceed to tell her that I don't know why I'm black and I that I haven't seen my parents since hatching.

"Aw phooey, well can you at least tell me why your so big Goji?" she asks. I explain to her about the **King Gene** and all of the jazz behind it. She gets suspicious on how I got this information since I just hatched, but she drops it in favor of talking about something else.

I ask her if she had any parents and she replies with "Oh my mommy and daddy went to the second floor on a trip to find some goodies and get some yummy food, while their there." Which brings to me another question to the table, _'Where the heck am I?'_

"Oi, Sammy where are we right now?" I ask her in curiosity of our setting. "Oh this is just my secret hideout on the first floor" she says happily because of being able to share her secret with a new friend. I clarify my question and ask her the name of the mountain we're in. I'm guessing it's a pretty important mountain due to the sheer size of the colossal structure.

"Oh we're in Mount Silver silly" giggles out Sammy as if I said a funny joke. _'Sandshrew aren't native to this region though_', I ponder. So I tell her this and she responds by saying that her parents were brought here by their trainer, but released them saying that they should 'rest' now.

This only makes me more curious as to what other type of Pokemon I can encounter in my time here. _'I mean I'm going to rule over this place eventually. I might as well learn about the locals heh heh', _I silently snicker at the thought of reaching my true goal.

" So is there anything I should know about this place Sammy" I ask curious to know the secrets behind Mt. Silver. She kindly responds with "Oh yeah totally! The Pokemon are all really cool and different, but then you got lazy jerks like Graves. Graves is that ol mean Onix that tried to hurt you. Don't worry about him too much he's just a grumpy pants." She rambles off. Pffft! Yeah sure don't worry about the twenty foot Rock Snake trying to murder you, easy.

"Every time you go up a floor the Pokemon become even stronger, there's like 3 floors and then you have a bit of a mountainside that leads you to the summit. I heard that the strongest Pokemon are on the mountainside. There's also like a lake on the second floor, another one near the mountainside, and one outside the mountain. I heard their all super pretty with strong water Pokemon" She once again displays her knowledge on the mountain. I was so surprised on the amount of information that I had to ask how she knew all of this. She states that her parents travel very often around in search of treasure and she so happens to be a very good listener.

I ask her if that's all the information on the mountain and of course that's not all, because she then takes a big gulp of air in preparation. "Well there are a couple of legends I heard about, but I don't know if it's true or not. Some of the fire type Pokemon guard this one area on the second floor ferociously, some Pokemon says that their protecting a hoard of treasure or a Legendary Pokemon. I wanted to go take a quick looksies, but my parents say that it's too risky and not worth it." she says a bit upset near the end.

" Hey Sammy when we get stronger we can go back there and find out ourselves if you really want to?." I ask her at an attempt to cheer her up. She immediately perks up and starts jumping around screaming "YES! YES! YES!". I guess I brought that on myself this time. _'It could be fun, plus it's not like we weren't going to visit that place eventually. And we got a new friend, win-win.'_ I think looking at the bright side.

***ding*  
****A new quest has appeared!**

**"The Secret on the Second Floor of Mount Silver"  
****The Fire type Pokemon are guarding something and I wanna find out what! Get up there and find out what is so important? Is it sweet, sweet, sweet loot or is it some Arceus damn weapon of mass destruction. I don't fucking know, but we're gonna find out!**

**Objectives:  
\- Reach the Second Floor of Mt. Silver  
\- Find out a way to get passed the Fire-type Pokemon  
\- Discover the secret  
\- ?**

**Rewards  
\- x2 Fire Stone  
\- Huge amount of experience  
\- x5 Rare Candy  
\- Full Restore  
**

**Bonus Objectives  
\- Defeat the Fire-type guardians  
-** **Have a party of 3 allies at the end of the quest  
****\- ?  
**

**Bonus Rewards  
\- Freedom to visit the secret location  
-** **x1 Metal Coat  
\- x30 Hard Stones  
****\- ?**

Well, I guess I can use this as an opportunity to make more and allies, while also getting in some grinding. But more importantly did you see all those damn stones, I can't wait to dig my teeth in that buffet. I wonder if the fire stones are gonna be like a spicy chocolate or more like a spicy, but also crunchy meat meal. Oh the possibilities.

"Hey Sammy, you wanna start training together later, so we can get strong enough to find out what they're hiding" I ask already anticipating her answer to be- "YES! WE'LL GET SO STRONG AND THEN WE CAN FIND OUT ALL THE COOL SECRETS IN THIS PLACE! I CAN'T WAIT! Sammy screeched in excitement.

I see if their's any better way to keep an update in my progress by looking through my perks and I think I found my answer in the **Gamer's Mind**. I quickly create a party and have the options to have each member keep the exp. they earn, rather than all sharing. I name the party **"Team Rocket" **in memory of my favorite villains in the Pokemon franchise. It's not like their here anyway.

"Invite Sammy to the party" I command the power of the Gamer. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS!" shouts the female Sandshrew in complete surprise

_How will our new friend Samantha react Gojira's new power? Will she feel excited or disgusted? Will her parents allow their child to continue interacting with our dark Larvitar? And what will our heroes do next!_

_Find out in the next chapter of __The Legend of the Black Tyranitar!_

**Author's Notes:  
Decided to post another chapter early. Couldn't stop thinking about writing the story. Yeah that's pretty much it. I'm also going to see the Avenger's Endgame movie, I'm pretty excited abut it. My favorite hero is the Hulk, but he kinda got manhandled in the last movie :( . Oh well, I wanted to put up the next chapter before heading on over to the theater. Feel free to leave a review if you want too, I can promise that I'll read them when I'm making the next chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.**

**Alright! I'd like to thank you Ladies and or Gentlemen for reading this chapter.  
And stay tune for the next chapter! Have a nice day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends Till The End!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Chapter 3: Friends Till The End!**

"Invite Sammy to the party" I command the power of the Gamer. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS!" shouts the female Sandshrew in complete surprise. "What is this blue thingy? Did you do this Goji when you said my name?" says Sammy with her shock slowly turning into curiosity.

"Heh Heh, Ya got me Sammy! The blue screen popping up was all me" I sheepishly confirm, while rubbing the back of my head with a stub. She then proceeds to ask me if this was a new type of move that I invented and reply to her by shaking my head sideways indicating that it wasn't.

"So the thing is Sammy that Arceus gave me this super-duper cool power that gives me a lot of information about everyone I **observe** and I become a bada- I mean really awesome and stuff!" I tried to dumb it down a bit since we're both still kids essentially, plus I couldn't really say I've turned into a video game character because I'm pretty sure Pokemon don't know what a video game is.

"WAIT! Does that mean that you saw Arceus!?", she asks quietly as if she misheard the entire thing. "Oh no, no, no!" I quickly deny and then clarify how he spoke to me through telepathy, not face to face. None the less, she still freaked out about me getting to have a conversation with the God of all Pokemon.

I ask her when if she would want to train tomorrow since I'm starting to feel exhausted from all the "excitement" from today. Sammy seems to nod since she should be getting back home before her parents come back from their trip on the second floor. But before she leaves, I quickly call out to her.

"Hey Sammy! Can you do me a favor and not tell your parents about me, like at all?" I ask nervously with fear of losing my first friend because of my mysterious parents apparent cruelty or something. _'Arceus, sometimes I wished you'd just tell me what the hell is going on!'_

"But Goji, why do you not want my parents to know about you? You're like really really cool! Like so much cooler than all the other mean Pokemon I've seen before!" she asks. She seems very upset about not telling her parents about her first new friend. Goji might not know, but Samantha doesn't really have any friends due to how cheery and quirky she is. Sammy is usually the odd one out since all the other Pokemon find her to be _weird _and not _normal_.

I quickly compromise with Sammy by telling her that she could tell her parents about me, but stress out not to mention my unique color. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I PROMISE I WON'T TELL THEM GOJI!" she quickly changes her mood in a quick 180. Sammy looks like she's glowing bright enough to actually start evolving...Naw she's just so darn happy. _'Hopefully she grows out of it.' _I lie to myself as evidenced by my already growing smile.

"Alright, alright, Sammy calms down. Get some rest it's gonna be tough day tomorrow" I inform her, but it looks like she's still in her own perfect world unable to hear me. She starts skipping away, while humming a cheery tune. I quickly shout after her to ask if I could live here in the hideout, but she still seems to be out of it. I'll take that as a yes.

I would review my stats again, but I'd feel it would be pretty useless since I really haven't done any quests besides the first one. Hopefully something new pops-up tomorrow, so I could get some more sweet loot. I guess I'll hit the sack, Arceus what I'd do for a sack to rest my head.

You know I'm still a bit hungry, maybe I'll eat some of the ground here and make some kind of secret hidey-hole in case things get a little too frisky for me. _'Yeah sure! It's not like you ate 30 feet of soil already. You must be famished, you poor thing' _I'm beginning to wonder why I'm such an asshole to myself. I mean it's **King Genes **fault right... right?

I resume my feast upon the earth to try and quell the black hole that is my stomach, but then when I closed my jaws one of the rocks were a lot harder than I anticipated. I quickly toss the stone out of my mouth in favor of cradling my aching teeth. _'What the actual fuck!' _I scream in my mind, I would shout outwards but I'm kinda massaging my jaw to ease the pain. Seriously! I can't quite seem to catch a break can I.

I turn my eyes to glare at the source of my pain and misery, only to see that it's a Hard Stone. '_What the heck! I thought I could eat all kinds of stones'_ I think to myself. I take a peek outside of where I was originally stuck in and see that the Hard Stone that was Grave's breakfast was embedded against a wall. I guess that Onix couldn't eat it either, serves him right with him trying to kill me for no reason. I quickly shift my thoughts away from the terrifying experience. I know I was acting like tough shit, but I was honestly shitting myself. Think about it, me with my 3 and a half foot self versus a giant 20 foot Rock Snake that's like a billion times higher than my own level.

I walk back towards _MY _Hard Stone and use my **Leer **on it with great hope that it will catch on fire from my flames of hatred. I quickly pose and cover one of my eyes, while having one stub pointing towards stone and having widening my eyes. "**Amaterasu, **motherfucker!" and then suddenly the stone was erased from existence by flames as dark as the hatred I hold for the bastard that hurt my beautiful teeth...or that's what I hoped would happen. In reality, nothing really happened besides me looking like a complete idiot once again.

Frustrated from my failure, I quickly dive towards the stone and hold it with my stubs. I bring it up to my face and trying chomping a chunk out of the sucker, only to have similar results from my first attempt. _'FUCK! YOUR"E NOT WINNING THIS ONE YOU BASTARD' _I internally voice out my anger. Deciding to pull no stops, I channel my aura into my mouth, preparing my **Bite **attack that I'm about to unleash on this stoic piece of shit and show it who the boss really is. I try again this time using my **Bite **against the Hard Stone. It's not working out, but I still keep trying to break this sucker. _'Come on Goji! This is just a really hard jawbreaker, no problem. We got this!' _I say inspiring myself to tackle this worthy opponent. I can feel my blood steaming in anger from this PIECE OF SHIT ROCK NOT BREAKING! JUST FUCKING BREAK YOU BASTARD! DIEEEEEEE!

At this point I'm full out growling loudly and the veins in my eyes become more prominent through the pressure I'm putting in myself. My blood red eyes begin to start glowing with a dark intent behind them, my best guess for this would be my **Leer **move acting up with all of my negative emotions. My sense of reason would tell me that I shouldn't be reacting like this towards a rock, but it is currently being drowned out by waves of anger and rage in my tiny body.I feel my mouth beginning to glow brightly and the force from my jaws exponentially increasing until

_CRACK_

***ding*  
****You crazy ass motherfucker! You're literally going to faint from how much fucking aura your using just on a stupid fucking rock. Whatever here's your stupid reward fatass. You have leaned the move Crunch through the sheer stubbornness that is you, while also discover a new perk out of sheer luck.**

**Crunch****: Dark type physical move. "That's why I love nestle Crunch!". Not in any way, shape, or form sponsored by the Nestle food company. This is the more evolved version of the pussy-type move Bite. You're in the big leagues now kiddo, so you gotta have the Bite or should I say Crunch behind the bark. ****The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. This may also lower the target's Defense stat with a 20% chance.**

**Hard Stone Affinity: "I am stupid, conqueror of all that I think is edible...I think". This crazy ass motherfucker really eat something called the Hard Stone, that's probably gonna cause some indigestion issues later on. I pray for the youth of this generation if this is their upcoming king of the Mt. Silver. Gain an increase boost on all Rock-type moves by 20%**

_'Mmmm, yeah this shits tasty!' _I mentally bask in the taste, while savoring the defeat of my toughest opponent yet. This Hard Stone straight up tastes like a good crunchy cookie that has a decent amount of chocolate chips. Don't get me wrong though, I love a soft cookie, it's just that after eating something as soft as dirt with the occasional rock here and there I would kill for something with a _crunch_. Heh-heh get it _crunch. _Man I'm a riot today.

Totally worth all the stupid stress from this mini boss fight. At least from now on I can just use **Crunch **and be done with the damn rock, no more using up all of my precious aura. Speaking of that, Lemme see how much I used up in my battle against the Hard Stone, the conscious within the Gamer seemed really upset at me after all. I quickly check my **stats **and see for myself.

**Name: Gojira**

**Title: Young Child (No buffs or debuffs)**

**Species: Larvitar**

**Lvl: 03 Exp: 75%**

**HP: 11/28**

**Energy/Aura: 20/120  
**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: ****Adamant**

**STR: 9 (15.75)**

**END: 10 (15)**

**DEX: 7 (10.5)**

**AGI: 8 (12)**

**INT: 14 (21)**

**WIS: 13 (19.5)  
**

**LCK: 7 (10.5)**

**Stat points: 0**

**Status: Sleepy boi. Recommend taking a nice nap.**

Yikes, It looks as if I barely had enough energy in order to crack that stupid rock. If I hadn't gotten those level ups from my first mission I would have fainted on the spot. You could say that I was pretty _lucky _huh?...Dang! I was really hoping for another freebie in the stats department. '_Oh well! You win some and you lose some' _I mentally shrug to myself.

_*YAWN* "_I'm really tuckered out after that quick snack. I think it's time for me to fall into a well-deserved food coma" I say to myself as I start heading towards a little nest I made from my "renovations" on my new home. I quickly face plant on my nest of warm clumps of dirt that has an outline of rocks around it similar to that of a campfire. I quickly fall into a deep sleep with occasional ass-scratch here and there.

Yeah I've got big plans tomorrow. Just me, Sammy, and fresh can of whoop ass. Nothing could ruin tomorrow.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

_'Mmm, Hard Stones...come back mister fire stone i just wanna bite or maybe a crunch heh heh' _I dream of being surrounded by stones as far as my eyes could see. I chuckle in my sleep with some drool beginning seep out of my mouth in anticipation of bring able to find out how a fire stone would taste. I finally caught the illustrious orange rock, it seems to radiate a certain warmth that makes me feel as if I'm in a cozy home with my not so distant family there with me. I crave more of this warmth. I want it inside me and have it never leaving myself. I begin to take the stone near my mouth and I was about to use my **Crunch **and finally feel something reminiscent to my foggy mind befroe being turned into a Pokemon, maybe with this I'll finally be able to remember the names and faces that made up my family. A little bit closer and then I'll-

_*SPLASH*_

I'm suddenly woken up to something incredibly wet and get up in a crappy attack stance preparing to retaliate against my unknown attacker. I open my glowing red eyes to see the bastard behind the assault, only to see my new friend Sammy. I feel as if I was cheated from my only chance of remembering my loved ones and the only chance of being able to feel the warmth of a family. I know I'm being childish, but Arceus damn it! I don't even know what happened to the people I was ripped away from and I'm left clueless on what to do. O don't bother trying to hide my tears since their hidden by the torrent of water that was unleashed by my dear mouse friend. I don't hold it against Sammy though, it's not like she could know how important that dream felt to me.

I quickly try and excuse myself from Sammy to give myself time to regain my composure, but she quickly stops me. "Hey Goji, are you okay? You seem a little down and your eyes are looking a bit more red than usual." she says in a whisper afraid that she has done something horrible to me. I swiftly shoot that idea by giving her a half-truth by explaining how I'm still a bit shook from yesterday, which is technically the truth. If there's one thing I hate more than assholes with prejudice it's fucking liars. i tolerate half-lies and if you're trying to protect someone else's feelings, but those are of the few exceptions.

After a while Sammy seems to buy my story with a hint wariness as if she believes that she still did something wrong or as if I'm not being completely honest with her. We briskly change the subject on how she told her parents about me. "Yeah Goji! My parents were like super happy that I have an awesome friend to hang out with and they really wanted to meet you, but I told them that you're still a bit shy around adults n stuff! So I kept you're secret, Yay!" she bursts as if she was a damn overflowing with positive emotions.

I check to see if we're still in the party I made yesterday and saw that we were still grouped up with one another. I remember she asked me why the party was titled "Team Rocket" and I told her that it was name that sounded really cool and I said how our journey is a rocket that'll take us pass the stars and the planets. Their was no limit to how far we could go and nothing would ever stop us from reaching what we want. Sammy immediately caved in and thought that the name was really cool, especially after my awesome speech.

"Hey Sammy, our hideout is a really awesome place right? So why don't we train somewhere else, I really don't feel like trashing this place with my awesome moves." I say trying to persuade the mouse Pokemon to search for a new training ground. _'Especially since this is currently my new home, I wouldn't want to lose it after a single day' _Thankfully she agrees with me since she seems to treasure our little secret hideout and we begin our expedition for a place to train.

As we were wondering about the first floor of Mount Silver, we still haven't found a cool place to train. We do encounter some Pokemon along the way, but all they really do is glare at me with something akin to disgust and the tiniest drop of fear, as if they know what I'll become in the distant future. _'Yeah guys! Let's totally blame the child for the acts of their parents, even though they weren't even born at that time' _I think angrily for already being condemned in society for some real bullshit._ 'Would that be considered Tauros shit?' _I wonder.

Me and Sammy have been chatting about what we like and dislike as we were traveling, because honestly who likes travelling in silence. If there's something I severely miss since I got transformed would be my music, I need something to add color in this grey spectrum known as life. So I told Sammy my love of music, eating, and sleeping. Considering her expressions it's easy to say that she really wasn't that impressed, however she did share my love for music. Sammy likes to be very active in everything she does, she loves traveling around like a free spirit, and she likes to try new experiences. We really got know a bit more of each other as our search continued.

Then all of a sudden we here some shouting that sounded not too far from where we were. And following that was a sound that only I could possibly hear.

***ding*  
****A new quest has appeared!**

**"What in the fuck was that?"  
As you were traversing in you pointless adventure, you here a faint shout that _screams _trouble. Use your tiny legs and find out what the hell is going on around this part of the cave. Who knows what could be awaiting you? Treasure? Death? Friends? Enemies? FOOD?! Stop reading and hurry the fuck up already!**

**Objectives:  
\- Discover the origin of the sound that was close by  
****\- Defeat ...  
\- Talk to ...**

**Rewards:  
\- Juicy experience  
\- x2 Hard ****Stone  
\- x2 Big Apples**

**Bonus Objectives:  
****\- ...  
\- ...**

**Bonus Rewards:  
\- x3 Stat points  
\- ****x3 Big Apples  
\- ...**

"Quick Sammy! Let's go find out what's going on and fast." she gazes towards me and nods her head in confirmation. As we head towards the noise we see a group of Pokemon surrounding something or someone on the ground. The group consisted mostly of 2 Geodudes and a Magby that seem to be attacking something. As we grow closer and closer to the group, we begin to hear what they are saying.

"Take that you weird freak of nature!" says the Magby.

"Yeah take that you weirdo!" say the two Geodudes simultaneously as if their twins or something. These two seem more like the stupid version of Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

I quickly observe my partner Sammy to try and gain an in depth view of what she's truly capable of.

**Name: Samantha**

**Species: Sandshrew  
**

**Level: 4 Exp: 47%**

**HP: 19**

**Energy/Aura: 130  
**

**Ability: Sand Rush**

**Nature: ****Quirky**

**STR: 12**

**END: 13**

**DEX: 13**

**AGI: 9**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 8  
**

**LCK: 15**

**Status: Cautious/Alert**

**Move Pool:**

**Scratch: Normal type physical move. Shittier version of Slash tbh. You are about to catch more than these hands boi, I'm going to carve you a new one with these mofo claws. ****Hard, pointed, sharp claws rake the target to inflict damage.**

**Defense Curl: Normal type non-damaging move. I am impenetrable by all outside forces, nothing can get pass my ultimate defense technique. The turtle strategy has never failed to protect me and my vital organs, the best response towards anything. The user curls up to conceal weak spots and raise its Defense stat by 25%.**

**Poison Sting: Poison type physical move: The bane of all Pokemon in Gens 1-3, the move that will murder your squad outside of battle. This move might not be that strong, but the main point of it is to just poison your opponent. The user stabs the target with a poisonous stinger. This may also poison the target with a 30% chance.**

**Rapid Spin: Normal Type physical move. Spin to win, become a living Beyblade and style on your opponents. This attack is more defensive in nature since it also works as shitty protect that lessens damage. A spin attack that can also eliminate such moves as Bind, Wrap, Leech Seed, and Spikes. **

**Dig: Ground type physical move. "Now you see me and now you don't". You become one with the whack-a-mole spirits and burrow into the ground choosing when to strike. Easily one of the best ground type moves, besides Earthquake. The user burrows, then attacks on the next turn. If you get caught by an Earthquake or Magnitude when using this move, you are literally fucked; honestly unplug yourself from life and walk away at that point. G Fucking G.**

**Perks/Buffs:**

**Ground Type: Ya like the ground and you naturally wanna keep it that way. A force of nature made from the earth itself, what else could you ask for really? Increases attack on all ground type moves. Increase damage by 50% when using a Ground type 50% more damage from grass, water, and ice type moves. Grants immunity to electric type moves. Take 50% less damage from rock and poison type moves.**

"Hey Sammy, quick question before we head in there? How do you know **Dig**, don't you get that later on when you're a lot stronger?" I ask curiously.

"Well since I'm usually with my parents on their trips, they taught me that move in case I had to hide away from some jerks or run away" she replies quite proud of learning such a versatile move early on in her life. I quickly come up with a back-up plan just in case things start to turn sour. My plan is to confront the assholes and try to diffuse the situation in a peaceful manner, while I'll have Sammy use dig and be prepared to ambush the Geodudes since they seem to be a larger threat than the Magby. Sammy was impressed by awesome plan, so we swiftly prepared ourselves for the worst case scenario.

"Yo! What are you guys doing here?" I ask trying to seem friendly and unknowing of the Pokemon that's being harassed before my eyes.

The group of assholes turn around and spot my gaze, their lips sneer in disgust at me. "Arceus damn! Look guys it's another freak who doesn't know his place!" says the Magby who appears to be the leader of their squad. The twin Rock Pokemon mimic their leader a few moments later, probably processing the entire thing before acting. I **observe **the group of Pokemon to see exactly what I'm dealing with because at this point I feel as if this going to turn into an all out brawl.

**Magby Level 6**

**Geodude Level 4**

**Geodude Level 4**

"Alright boys, it seems as if this freak wants a pounding too. Whaddya say dudes, should we pound this loser?" states the Live Coal Pokemon mockingly with a smirk stitched onto his face. The two dual-type bastards look at each other and then back to me before nodding as a confirmation. That was all the signals I needed to engage in our back up plan.

"Wait! Behind you guys! There's a huge Magmar bro, like as big as an Onix! I screech trying to divert their attention so I can prepare my secret move. They rapidly turn around in order to try and find the Spitfire Pokemon, while they searched I hunch down and grab two scoops full of dirt with each of my stubs.

"Hey eat this, you dumbasses!" I shout in an effort to grab their attention. They simultaneously turn towards me with confused expressions and as they turn their heads all the way, I use my secret attack **Sand Attack **right towards their eyes effectively blinding them.

"Now Sammy!" I shout at my hidden friend, giving her the signal for the second phase. The second phase is easily the best part of our plan, Sammy bursts out of the ground and effectively Shoryukens both of the Geodudes with each of her claws. The Geodudes are tossed backwardsm, while expressing their pain in the forms of a yell of pain. Magby was still trying to get the dirt out of his eyes and in his weakened state I **Bite **the piece of shit on his arm and yeet that bitch towards his goons. I would have used **Crunch**, but I didn't want the baby Pokemon to faint on me or else I would have to wait until he recovers due to my stupid conscious. The two Geodudes are barely awake right now, luckily they both had the ability sturdy so they wouldn't get one-shot by my homie Sammy.

As they were recovering I used my **Leer **on this bitches and my eyes started to glow an ominous shade of red that gives them a really good spook since they realize how powerful my friend an I are. They quickly turn trail and run for their lives away from the demon that I supposedly am. _'Welp, can't wait for them to spread their story and have me even more hated' _I internally sigh at the consequences of straight-up attacking these twerps. I save those thoughts for later as i shift my priorities for the innocent Pokemon being harassed.

What I see shocks me, but at the same time I really shouldn't be at this point. It's a shiny motherfucking Charmander, which has one of the coolest shiny variation in the whole Pokemon world. A black fire breathing dragon is pretty badass, but I think a black Tyranitar would still be more badass. I wonder though, how did a Pokemon that should probably be on the second floor get here. I **observe **the gold tinted lizard to try and get a better analysis of the Pokemon.

**Name: N/A**

**Species: Charmander*  
**

**Level: 3 Exp: 30%**

**HP: 8/16**

**Energy/Aura: 110  
**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: ****Timid**

**STR: 8 (10)**

**END: 8 (10)**

**DEX: 10 (12.5)**

**AGI: 9 (11.25)**

**INT: 8 (10)**

**WIS: 9 (11.25)  
**

**LCK: 7 (8.75)**

**Status: Scared**

**Move**** Pool:**

**Scratch: ****Normal type physical move. Shittier version of Slash tbh. You are about to catch more than these hands boi, I'm going to carve you a new one with these mofo claws. ****Hard, pointed, sharp claws rake the target to inflict damage.**

**Growl: Normal type non-damaging move. You probably think this move is suppose to intimidate the opponent right? Wrong, that is farthest from the truth their buddy. ****The user growls in an endearing way, making opposing Pokémon less wary. This lowers their Attack stat by 25%. You are literally being an adorable little shit by growling and making the other guy not want to hit you. WTF? I've been bamboozled.**

**Flare Blitz (Egg move): Fire type physical move. KAMIKAZE BITCHES! I'm burning through the sky, yeah t****wo hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit. The user cloaks itself in fire and charges the target. This also damages the user quite a lot. This may leave the target with a burn with a 10% chance.**

**Perks/Buffs:**

**Shiny Gene: Hey wanna be an outcast from you Poke-homies and be ruthlessly hunted by the Humans trying to enslave you so that you could be a trophy as well as an unwilling gladiator. To fucking bad old sport, you are one of the (un)lucky Pokemon that have been born with a mutation that changes the color of your skin/scales/body/etc. The chance of being born with this mutation is 1/4096 chance or .02%. Gain an increase buff on all stats by 25%.**

**Fire-Type: The element of fire is naturally destructive and an overpowering force of nature. Nearly every fire type move is an attack with the exceptions being Will-o-Wisp and Sunny Day. Your attack style is mostly intense and aggressive; a real **_hothead _**if you ask me. When using fire type attacks gain an increase of 50% towards damge. Take 50% more damage from Ground, Rock, and Water type attacks. Take 50% less damage from Bug, Fairy, Fire, Grass, Steel, and Ice type attacks.**

"Hey buddy, what your name pal?" I ask in a soothing tone trying to display that I'm not a threat towards them. I would usually be freaking out because it's a freaking shiny Pokemon in front of me, but I put those thoughts and emotions away for now in fear of frightening the poor fire type.

"I don't have one...my mom and dad didn't want to name a freak like me ." sniffles out feminine a sounding voice, practically mumbling at this point. It's very hard to hear someone when the wind has a louder voice than her. The response she gave really pissed me the hell off for obvious reasons that don't need an explanation, I swiftly shove those emotions in a corner before they bubble up to the surface. '_Priorities Goji! Help the Poke-homie' _I say attempting to stay on track.

"What about a home? Are you staying with another Pokemon" I ask the Charmander, trying to shift the topic into something not so depressing. But that quickly fails when she shakes her head indicating a no. Arceus damn it Goji! Way to try and help a person in need. The poor Lizard Pokemon starts sniffling louder and more tears are running down her eyes resembling a river of sorrow hitting a deep pain my chest. I'm freaking out internally and I try and think of a way to ease her uncontrollable sobs, add the hiccups as well. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down! Breathe with me homie! I advise her to try and prevent a panic attack. She looks up at me with confusion in her eyes, practically asking "what is a homie?. I ignore the silent question and instead use this moment of silence to try and cheer her up.

"Who needs those jerks! You're just a kid and they abandon you, that ain't family in any definition" I proclaim telling her that she doesn't need those sad excuses for a parent.

"But, I'm all alone and scared! No one loves me! I just want a family" she whimpers in a quiet response and gravitates her attention towards her feet. I can relate towards the feeling of abandonment since my new parents aren't really up their in my list of good people. That feeling of isolation in a world where it feels as if everyone is out to get you and no one is there to tell you it's gonna be okay. Apparently my heart had the answer before my brain and chose for me.

"I'll be your family!" I blurted out in a surprisingly loud and confident voice that I didn't know I had in me. The Charmander looks up in complete shock and awe to what I just claimed.

"And you'll be my other bestie" adds in Sammy from behind me.

"But, don't you think I'm a freak." she immediately rebuttals in her shy manner.

"Well I don't know if you noticed, but I ain't normal either pal. I'm a foot taller than other Larvitars and I'm a coal black rahter than the standard green" I state while gesturing towards the palette of my skin? Is it skin or a shell? Not important for now.

"Yeah and I'm his first friend and you can be my second one" Sammy pitches in trying to display her support towards the bullied Charmander.

The fire type's eyes gloss over with unshed tears and her mouth begins wobbling before she tackles us with a loud cry holding on to us while sobbing uncontrollably. I embrace the lonely soul and pat her back along with Sammy. I'm a very emotional guy so I try and hold back my tears that begin budding so I can keep up the image of being strong for her, but I couldn't stop a little hiccup here and there. Sammy totally saw me silently bawling and then she began to tear up as a reaction to my strong emotions.

The image is 3 small Pokemon holding onto each other crying uncontrollably. When we gathered our bearings, we postponed our training session for a later date since we're both kind of mentally exhausted due to all the crying. Sammy was going to go back to her parents and tell them of her new friend, while I take our new friend to my "home" since she doesn't have anywhere to stay.

* * *

_Back at Goji's home _

"So this is your new home! There's the pile of dirt and rocks that is my food supply since I eat soil, rocks, and stones!" I give her a little mini tour of the hideout turned home. I also show her my little nest I made in case she wanted to find me for something important.

"Hey buddy! Did you come up with a name yet? I really don't want to call you Charmander since it doesn't feel right to just call you by what you rather than who you are?" I ask getting fed up with not knowing how to address her. I don't want to call her kid since we're basically the same age, so I'm kind of left with homie, friend, pal, chum, buddy, and roommate.

"I don't know Goji, can you help me with a name?" she says with light blush lighting her face. _'Most likely blushing from being embarrassed for not coming up with a name by herself, but it would be pretty hard to choose something that would stick with you for the entirety of your life'_ I concluded.

Hmm. I unconsciously pose as the Thinker, on a rock with my stub stuck to my chin, once more to try and think of a suitable name for my new friend. It's gotta be special, something that screams unique and totally not generic. Sadly creativity seems to be my weak point at the moment. Oh I think I got one!

"What about Kora?" I ask the fire-type. A shake of her head was my response. Well shoot. Now I gotta get more creative.

"How about Cinder?" She thinks about it for a second before a small smile blooms on her face and she says "Yeah" once again very quietly.

***ding***

**You have competed your your current quest: ****"What in the fuck was that?"**

**Objectives:**

**\- Discover the origin of the sound that was close by**

**\- Defeat the gang of Pokemon harassing the Charmander**

**\- Talk to Charmander**

**Rewards:**

**\- Juicy experience**

**\- x2 Hard Stone**

**\- x2 Big Apples**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**\- Befriend Charmander**

**\- Help come up with a name for your new friend**

**Bonus Rewards:**

**\- x3 Stat points**

**\- x3 Big Apples**

**\- King's Rock**

"Hey Cindy! Want an apple?" I ask knowing she can't eat what the usual inhabitants of this mountain eat. She seems to question where I had the time to get the apple since it was clearly not in the cave before hand. I tell her that I would explain myself to her tomorrow and she drops her curiosity in favor of filling her aching belly. We chomp a huge chunk from our apples and I gotta say this is real good, especially since all I've been eating is soil and stones that lacked any real juice. We finish our meal pretty quickly and I soon head towards my nest to take a good nights sleep, but not before insisting for her to wake me up if she needs anything. Cinder nods her head and searches for a comfy spot to rest after the emotional roller coaster that was today.

I guess I'm going to have to explore the outside of Mount Silver tomorrow and find a good source food for our fire type amigo. I wonder if the Pokemon outside are just as much of a dickheads than the ones inside this deathtrap. I begin to doze off and ready myself to enter the world of dreams hoping for one filled with food and friends. I was about to knock out before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see who could possibly want to talk to me, but I already knew who it was (I mean there's only two people who know of this cave.

"Hey Goji, is it okay if I can sleep with tonight? I'm scared of the dark." She asks shyly looking away from my eyes with a blush covering her face. _'Probably embarrassed to talk about her fear of the dark.' _I reason to myself as why the blush would be apparent. I understand how scary the dark is, hell I use to sleep with my older brother until I got over my fear. I respond to her kindly by making some room in my makeshift nest, giving her the indication that she could get in. She hops in immediately and instantly knocks out. Hmmm, she must have been _really _tired. Oh well, I guess it's time to follow her lead I guess.

Suddenly before I could attempt to go to sleep for the fiftieth time, I feel my arm being held and I freeze. I slowly look over and see Cindy snuggling with my right arm, you know for a shy gal she's got some power bind that grip. Her dad might have been an Arbok with how she's currently cutting of blood circulation in my limb, ouch. Although my arm is in the process of dying, I can feel her form radiating a soothing warmth that washes over me. _*Yawn* _My eyelids are getting heavier by the second and my brain is melting into a puddle of goop. _'We can get use to this right?' _questions my traitorous conscious implanting evil thoughts. She'll probably let go later in the night right...right?

_Our group of heroes seem to have found a new addition to Goji's circle of friends. What will become of tomorrow? What challenges will our rag-tag team of Pokemon face in the outside of the cave? Will they find a new source of food for our new friend? _

_Find out in the next chapter of __The Legend of the Black Tyranitar!_

* * *

**Name: Gojira**

**Title: Young Child (No buffs or debuffs)**

**Species: Larvitar**

**Lvl: 06 Exp: 25%**

**HP: (23) 40/40**

**Energy/Aura: 20/120**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Adamant**

**STR: 15 (26.25)**

**END: 12 (18)**

**DEX: 10 (15)**

**GI: 11 (16.5)**

**INT: 14 (21)**

**WIS: 13 (19.5)**

**LCK: 7 (10.5)**

**Stat points: 03**

**Status: Sleepy boi. Recommend taking a nice nap.**

**Move Pool:**

**Crunch****: Dark type physical move. "That's why I love nestle Crunch!". Not in any way, shape, or form sponsored by the Nestle food company. This is the more evolved version of the pussy-type move Bite. You're in the big leagues now kiddo, so you gotta have the Bite or should I say Crunch behind the bark. ****The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. This may also lower the target's Defense stat with a 20% chance.**

**Leer: Normal type non-damaging move. Focus all your awesomeness to a sick-ass glare and scare your opponent. Decreases defense of enemy and will not work against opponents who don't take you seriously.**

**Dragon Dance (Egg move): Dragon type non-damaging move. Dance for the name of Arceus vigorously with power and spiritual energy. Wiggle like no other hehe. Gain a temporary 25% percent buff on attacks and speed, but can leave you vulnerable for an attack if you have low speed and dexterity.**

**Outrage (Egg move): Dragon type physical move. You are about to witness a bitch-fit of monstrous proportion. User throws a rampage attacking anybody around them, regardless if their an enemy or ally. Once they start, they can't stop until the move is complete. User is immediately hit with confusion after the move. **

**Dig: Ground type physical move. "Now you see me and now you don't". You become one with the whack-a-mole spirits and burrow into the ground choosing when to strike. Easily one of the best ground type moves, besides Earthquake. The user burrows, then attacks on the next turn. If you get caught by an Earthquake or Magnitude when using this move, you are literally fucked; honestly unplug yourself from life and walk away at that point. G Fucking G.**

**Sandstorm: Rock type non-damaging move. You are an asshole if you use this move, no if's but's and or's. Basically a stupid Sand Attack that fucks up most types and gets in all the wrong places trust me. A ****sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatants except the Rock, Ground, and Steel types. It raises the Sp. Def stat of Rock types.**

**Perks/Buffs:**

**Gamer's Body: You are a character, therefore better than everyone else. When you have a good night's rest you restore 100% of your health and aura and if you have a shitty sleep restore only 50%.**

**Gamer's Mind: I CAN SEE THE FUTURE. 500 IQ PLAYS ALL DAY. This ability gives you the power of seeing all of your stats, moves, quests, and perks. You also gain the ability to observe anything really and create parties with random are still susceptible to emotions, bad and good, so prepare to cry. Basically a hand dandy HUD based on all your Gamer information...YAY!**

**Descendant of ?: Your bloodline derives from ? who was infamous for ?. The beast has not been forgotten by time. Instead of being your natural green self, you are the same color as your ancestor. Naturally decreases reputation among older Pokemon (varies on wisdom), but can change over time. Gain a 50% buff on all stats and an additional 25% percent on size.**

**King Gene: Ya guys remember in the Pokemon anime where some of the Pokemon were way bigger then their normal counterparts. Yeah this is the reason. The King Gene is a mutation in the DNA that has a .001% of appearing throughout the Pokemon. The increase in size varies on the Pokemon itself. Increases size by 50%. Increases strength and health by 25% at the cost of requiring 100% more food to fill your stomach. Also takes 100% percent more experience to level up.**

**Adamant Nature: You like to get up close and personal, you prefer to defeat your opponent with your raw strength. Increases physical attacks by 10%, but lowers special attacks by 10% as well. Due to having a combat oriented nature you gain a 10% buff on your current strength.**

**Guts Ability: You ain't afraid of no one and you'll never stop fighting till the end. If the odds are against you, just make it even. Immune to burn debuff. Gain 50% bonus on attacks when you have a status condition (starving and dying don't count :P).**

**Hard Stone Affinity: "I am stupid, conqueror of all that I think is edible...I think". This crazy ass motherfucker really eat something called the Hard Stone, that's probably gonna cause some indigestion issues later on. I pray for the youth of this generation if this is their upcoming king of the Mt. Silver. Gain an increase boost on all Rock-type moves by 20%**

**Rock Type: Ya got tough skin and are probably made of rock. You are naturally more of a physical attacker whose slow and sturdy, but when you get a strike in, it packs a mean wallop (except if your 28 foot rock snake lul). Increases attack on all rock type moves by 50%. Take 50% more damage from water, grass, fighting, steel, and ground type moves. Take 50% less damage from fire, flying, normal, and poison type moves.**

**Ground Type: Ya like the ground and you naturally wanna keep it that way. A force of nature made from the earth itself, what else could you ask for really? Increases attack on all ground type moves. Take 50% more damage from grass, water, and ice type moves. Grants immunity to electric type moves. Take 50% less damage from rock and poison type moves.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
Hey! Sorry it took a long time for a chapter, I didn't want to end the chapter before feeling satisfied with it. I've been busy with school, you know I'm in the last 3 weeks before Finals and I got a shit ton of stuff to do. Something to know is that I'm not gonna add every single move in a Pokemon's move pool cuz that's way too much, I'm only going to add moves that I think would be sorta useful. Took me forever to come up with a name for that Charmander. Life's good and the Endgame movie was pretty cool. Not much else to talk about. And thanks for waiting patiently, I'm not leaving this story unfinished. i hate leaving shit unfinished especially something I enjoy. **

**Alright! I'd like to thank you Ladies and or Gentlemen for reading this chapter.  
And stay tune for the next chapter! Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
